


Anything But Innocent

by Anime_loveatfirstsight



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: a lot of monologuing, basically mikado asking aoba about the old blue squares, i'm trash, kida is mentioned a little, me trying to contribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_loveatfirstsight/pseuds/Anime_loveatfirstsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is out and Aoba and Mikado are alone in the warehouse, so Mikado decides to ask Aoba about his past.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>rated M for dark, dark ranting. this got so much darker then I thought it was going to get</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Innocent

"So... I suppose we're alone today, huh, senpai?" Aoba said, sitting on an old stack of boxes, breaking the lingering silence that had been sitting between the two of them since the rest of the gang had parted from them to go around cleansing the Dollars. Aoba knew that they didn't want weak little Mikado dragging them down, so what better to do then stick him on Aoba? He rubbed his temple from the impending headache that came from simply thinking about the imbeciles.

 

"I suppose we are..." Mikado said, looking at the blunette, "You seem distant lately, what's wrong?"

 

_Well, if I'm being honest, I've recently run into the hunk of low IQ I call a brother and this gang thinks your weak, which is not far off from the truth. My hand hurts all the time and I am tired of having to think that Ran would even consider talking to you. Also, that Orihara bastard seems to be sticking his rotten little nose into everything, as he did when I was in middle school. I am nearly positive he was the one who put Izumii in the dollars, but that's just me being honest senpai,_ "Oh,  **nothing** ," Aoba responded with a smile that he was sure showed the annoyance he was feeling.

 

"Aoba..." He hadn't even realized it, but Mikado seemed a lot closer than he was before, "Tell me the  _truth._ I want to know more about you, your past,  _this groups past."_ Mikado said, parting his lips into a simple, innocent smile that was anything but to Aoba.

 

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start. I've had a fairly... boring life," Aoba laughed slightly.

 

"Well then tell me about how boring it was, Aoba," There it was. That glimmer in his eyes, the lack of a crinkle at the sides of his eyes when he smiled. If you didn't see his mouth, murder would be written on his face in capitol letters.

 

"I guess... I did have a brother," Aoba said.

 

"Did?"

 

"-still do. I guess," Aoba corrected himself,  "He wasn't the best older brother as a kid. Sometimes I was used as an easy ash tray when he smoked, occasionally he would set me on fire, just for  _kicks,"_ Aoba's smile faded as he continued, turning into a scowl, "One time he individually pulled off each of my toenails, other times he would take out his stress by using me as a punching bag, he would punch me 'till I collapsed, then kick me 'till I passed out. He swung be around on a swing so many times that I was stuck up there for a day. He would make me watch as he had his way with girls, things an elementary schooler never needed to see, other times he went as far as to lock me out at night in the freezing cold. So, one day, I set his room on fire, blamed it on his 'smoking habits'. Dad showed him what being a punching bag was really like after that," Aoba had never admitted that to anyone, but it felt so  _good._

 

"Since I had a brother that practically exposed me to everything I needed to know to start a gang by middle school, I decided to. I enjoyed the feeling, the feeling of being in power, of knowing everyone would provide to my every whim without question, that they wouldn't force alcohol down my throat for the sick pleasure of seeing my reaction," Aoba's tone crescendoed through the speech, before it settled again, "That's when Orihara butted in. I had only heard of the information broker before then. There he was, sitting, laughing, but worst of all, talking to my innocent mother. By no means was she physically innocent, we heard her screams as she took various punishments from dad, but she had no idea that I would get involved with gang activity. He posed as my tutor from school, and when she walked out, I told him what I knew about him. I had my own ways of receiving intel at the time, and his knowledge of me was astounding. To this day it bothers me, the idiot is so caught up with the human race that it's inconceivable to even semi compare me to him-"

 

"You two are similar..." Mikado pondered aloud, and it took everything in the blue haired kouhai not to reach out and strangle him for even thinking that, so he managed the same tainted smile he always retained, "Sorry, you may continue."

 

"Nonetheless, we did not hit it off positively, so I decided to quit with my gang, my perfect, precious gang. The only escape I had from the idiot... Izumii... But, I couldn't leave it unattended, right? So, I decided to be kind, to allow Ran one last favor, he was my brother, and our parents were about to be divorced. I acted scared, scared of the delinquents I enjoyed controlling, and asked-no, in his eyes I begged, him to take care of it. So he did. He let in a few bimbo's like Horada, but he steadily came to me with what he was doing. It wasn't the only thing our conversations held, no, I couldn't have him being suspicious, but eventually he came to enjoy the power. So, he started a gang war with the Yellow Scarves, which was also a rising gang in Ikebukuro. That leader... He annoys me to this day. He never appreciated power, he just thought it was a good way to hang out places. I'm sure the only reason he survived as long as he did was with Orihara's help... But, as with all things, Izaya turned on him. Izumii would never be able to capture any girl on his own, no, he was too stupid. So Orihara dealt the idiot the winning hand; Saki, and he still managed to blow it," Aoba laughed, "Got his face burned by Kadota's gang, and got himself thrown in prison. He only recently got out."

 

"Aoba... If you enjoy power so much, why am I leading the Blue Squares? Seems a bit counter-productive," Mikado's eyes narrowed in what could only be described as a glare towards Aoba. "Unless... You only plan to use me, you only plan to try to _take the Dollars,_ but I simply know you're not stupid enough to attempt such a feat. So, _Aoba,_ why would you pick weak. lil.  **me."**

 

_I couldn't have said it any better myself senpai,_ Oh, if only Aoba had that level of confidence. No, he shrinked slightly in his seat and gulped, "S-Senpai, you are truly in no way weak! I mean, look at what your wrath did to my hand. No weak person would be able to do that. Through my years I-I've learned that the desire for power doesn't... uh...." Aoba felt intimidated by Mikado's stare, "suit me."

 

"You may continue. That can't be it, right?" Mikado smiled.

 

"Well, I guess after that I lived with my mom and she began depending on me for most things. She only told me that Ran was out of prison so that I wouldn't let him back home. She really hates gang related stuff, y'know? I re-made the Blue Squares, but I didn't feel... right as the leader. We wanted someone who was naturally a good leader. So I dug, and I found you! Mikado Ryuugamine, if you were really as high up in the Dollars as I guessed you were, you would really be perfect. So, being at the same school as you made me happy, we had the ability to become so much closer. So I came to you and you became our perfect leader! Happily ever after," Aoba smiled. He would rather not talk about his recent conversation with his brother.

 

"That doesn't explain why you've been acting weird lately, what's happened to you more recently? You're hiding something, Aoba, and I will find out whether you tell me or not."

 

"I saw Ran again. For every second that's passed since that encounter, I have thought of a new grotesque way to torture him, to kill him. I could slowly rip out every strand of hair, make him count, drench his head in gasoline and make his whole head match his horrible face. I could take a pair of rusty pliers and take off his small dick, I could take a spoon and slowly take out one of his eyes, then show it to his only good eye afterwards, mutilate his whole body, showing him everything I rip off, every nail, every patch of skin I cut off, everything! I could play music so loud his ears bleed, then when he's holding his bleeding ears I rip off his nipples with the same rusty pliers I would've used on his male pride. I would stick something sharp straight into his belly button so  _slowly,_ but at the same time I would be using my other hand to hold his tongue and slowly begin ripping it out so no one could hear him scream. I could break his knees so bad the bone poked out of his skin, do the same with his elbows, then I would begin peeling the skin off his fingers. Start with a small cut then begin peeling downwards, enjoying the gurgling screams that were coming because of the lack of his tongue that would begin choking him with his own blood. Then I would begin cutting off each and every finger. I could also begin carving things onto his back or his stomach. Maybe-Maybe then he would start to feel the pain he caused me, and that he is going to cause you by trying to leave his grubby little imprint on you!"

 

"What do you mean 'leaving his imprint on me'?" When Aoba didn't respond Mikado repeated the question darkly.

 

"He wants to meet you, senpai," Aoba answered.

 

"You shouldn't get involved with my personal business, Ao-ba," He pushed out the syllables slowly,

 

"So! How about we test your ideas of what to do to your brother on you?" Mikado asked rhetorically, eyes shut, head tilted with a cheerful, innocent smile that was truly,  _anything but._ **  
**


End file.
